Feelings of Fusion
by Omegathyst
Summary: Ever wondered how different gems feel fusing? From two who see each other as equals, or lovers, or a servant and her master? Or two gem rebels? Find out in this story filled with various tales. One-shot work for Valentine's month. Slight intimacy at end.


_Hello readers, curious about the_ _beauty_ _and process of fusion. My name is Garnet. As you may or may not have heard,_ _I_ _am a_ _fusion_ _myself._

 _As for my tale of fusion, it was to say at least unexpected._ _Every_ _fusion I've seen has it's unsettling differences, but_ _I_ _have perfected mine over thousands of years. And_ _I_ _expect it to take that_ _long_ _for these fusions._

 _I do say Pearl and Amethyst have made very good progress, and_ _I_ _am_ _so_ _proud of Rose's child Steven. Peridot,_ _I_ _believe she_ _may_ _have found a different gem_ _to_ _fuse with..._

* * *

Amethyst was a small purple gem with short hair, she had been curious about fusion quite some time before the Crystal Gems met Greg.

Amethyst saw feet dancing behind some curtains and pushed them away to see Pearl in Rose's arms, both their gems glowing.

Pearl looked at the purple gem in disgust as to ask how dare she interrupt their ritual. But Rose smiled gently and lifted Pearl out of her arms.

"Hello Amethyst." Rose greeted her. "We were just about to fuse to take on those flying monsters in the sky."

"I wanna help!" Amethyst squealed. "I wanna fight those monsters!"

"No way am I letting _you_ fuse with my Rose!" Pearl growled.

"Well, maybe you two could fuse?" Rose suggested gingerly. "I would shield you while you attack the flying monsters?"

"Pearl wouldn't want to fuse with me." Amethyst sulked.

"Well, she fuses with either me or you." Rose finally said to Pearl.

"Why can't we fuse like we originally planned?" Pearl hissed.

"Because Amethyst _wants_ to fuse." Rose replied.

Pearl glared at the purple gem and stretched her hand out to Amethyst.

" _Really?"_ Amethyst whispered. Pearl didn't drop her glare, but she nodded.

Amethyst took Pearl's hand and was twirled around. Already her gem was glowing bright, but it took a beautiful glance from Rose that got Pearl's gem glowing even brighter.

She forgot she was fusing with a runt and the last thing she felt was being enamored by Rose's eyes...

"You two did it! How does it feel?"

Opal's face was conflicted, changing between excited and horrified.

"Pearl, _please_ don't unfuse!" Rose gasped. "You look awesome!"

Opal smiled broadly and her and Rose left to take on the monsters.

* * *

Pearl did not like fusing with Amethyst one bit, but she loved submitting, which seemed like what any other Pearl would love.

And naturally after Rose passed she went on to the next best thing: Garnet.

It caught on to Amethyst and she glared as Pearl and Garnet danced. She _wished_ she could be strong. Another gem who would be with her.

Little did she know it was only a matter of time.

She saw a flash of light and knew Sardonyx was right behind her.

* * *

In the war, thousands of Homeworld Pearls lifted their spears and wasted no time aiming them straight at the gems of the rebels.

Blue Pearl, who was hiding timidly behind a tree, noticed the forbidden fusion Garnet fighting of huge Quartz warriors.

Several of the latter went flying from Garnet's gauntlets. Blue Pearl was horrified at the war with the rebels.

"What is the Pearl of Blue Diamond doing here?!"

Blue Pearl felt a hand on her arm and looked to Yellow Pearl.

"Look, even some of the Pearls have fused to fight off these _monsters."_ Yellow Pearl snapped. "Pink Pearl is no more."

" _What?"_ Blue Pearl gasped.

"The rebels took her down while she was weakening." Yellow Pearl clenched her fists. "They need to _die."_

"Blue Pearl...I know you're always too shy for battle." Yellow Pearl sympathized. "But we could _lose_ at this rate..."

"Pink Pearl was my _best_ friend..." Blue Pearl whimpered.

"Let's fuse." Yellow Pearl finally said. "I will give you the courage to unleash your inner anger...let's hurry, they _need_ Green Pearl."

Yellow Pearl took Blue Pearl's hand and they danced elegantly, with the former holding Blue Pearl in her arms before they fused...

A tall Pearl with two pearls on her chest stretched her two arms and pushed her green hair out of her four sharp eyes's view. She gave a chaotic screech and pulled out two spears before leaping at the fusion Garnet.

* * *

Peridot was constantly thinking of fusion, she's only seen it happen with other Peridots. Even _she_ had never fused, at she was strictly taught that it could be an evil if done wrong.

Young gems in her class were taught about the evil fusion monster called Garnet. How she was a nightmare come true, what young gems would be scared of at night.

She never thought she'd see Garnet in person, and she appeared to actually be nice.

But there was someone else she wanted to fuse with.

 _I've_ _always wanted to fuse with a Quartz..._

"Hey P." Amethyst greeted her casually at the barn. Peridot smiled and waved.

 _Why would_ _I_ _want to_ _fuse_ _with a fusion of two small gems when_ _I_ _could fuse with a Quartz?_

"Hey, Amethyst...?" Peridot said nervously.

"Yes, P?" Amethyst said.

"Do you wanna...fuse?"

"Um, sure. Why?" Amethyst asked.

"Um, I've never tried it before." Peridot replied. "And I... _really_ wanna do it with you..."

Amethyst shrugged and did some weird dance that looked similar to something Pearl was disgusted by: "twerking"

Peridot tried doing the same thing but felt weird and stopped.

"You gotta have the booty for it." Amethyst laughed, smacking Peridot's.

" _Ah!"_ Peridot gasped, her face dark green with blush. Suddenly her gem started glowing.

"I guess I turned you on~" Amethyst growled, she held Peridot in her arms and her gem started glowing as well.

They dipped and Amethyst's lips briefly and tenderly met Peridot's before both forms melded into one...

Pearl and Steven were surprised to see a turquoise blue gem with wild starry hair and four eyes and two arms. Garnet came out smiling broadly with a thumbs up.

Turquoise smiled back, she could stay like this for a while _yet..._


End file.
